


Survivor

by Mareel



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Kaidan Appreciation Week, Loneliness, Loss, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the opening of ME2 after the _Normandy SR1_ was attacked. It is Kaidan's voice.

 

I can't sleep. Closing my eyes, I'm back there.

One last escape pod... Joker gasping that he's fine. 

Shepard won't be. Only his hardsuit and helmet between him and the empty vacuum of space... and it's venting air. Comm link open, his final moments are all too public. A last gasp... then silence. 

The nightmare replays whenever I try to sleep. But sometimes it's me. 

It should have been me. The galaxy needs him. I need him.

I don't know how to go on alone. Too much was left unsaid between us. Waiting for the right moment. There'd always be tomorrow, right? 

Until there isn't.

I wake up screaming, or trying to scream but unable to make a sound. Space would be like that... silent. 

Airless.

Alone.

 


End file.
